


Seriously, It hurts!

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, the team licks its wounds. Random fluff and waff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, It hurts!

“Ouch!” Cassie exclaimed and rubbed her shoulder. The group was recovering in the Lair after a mostly successful mission. Everyone were in various stages of licking their wounds, though due to the group’s make-up, some needed more time than others.  
In Stature’s case, the damage wasn’t too severe, though it did prove to be an annoyance.  
  
“That bad?” Kate asked as she settled next to her friend. The archer had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, but it was nothing that was all that bothersome. She rested a hand on Cassie’s shoulder, only to draw it back at the way Cassie winced at the contact.  
Stature offered an apologetic smile in return.  
  
“It’s cramped, I think.”  
  
A sympathetic smile rose to Kate’s lips, and she shook her head.  
“Next time, leave the debris-lifting to the guys with super-strength.”  
  
“ _I_ ’ve super-strength when I’m-  _ouch_!”   
The pained exclamation drew their teammates’ attention, but all they found was Kate with both her hands on Cassie’s back and a frown on her face.  
  
“You’re  _really_  tense, but it’s not dislocated. Hang on, I’ll fix you right up.”  
  
The blonde’s pained moans and complaints soon melted into happier sounds and compliments.   
It made Eli shift a bit uneasily, Tommy to smile to himself, and the Vision watched while trying his best not to openly gawk. They had their obvious reasons to show interest, but one person was watching intently even though he lacked those reasons. In fact, Teddy couldn’t stop staring at the two girls.   
  
Though obviously pained, at first, Cassie soon relaxed, and she seemed to be enjoying the treatment. The sight made Teddy bite his lip as he glanced at Billy, who seemed to be done tending to his own scratches and bruises. He was the one least hurt, what with actually using his force-fields properly for a change.  
  
Feeling like he was being watched, the mage looked up, only to find Teddy’s attention averted. He was about to return to his own business when a pained exclamation left Teddy, making his boyfriend stare at him worriedly.   
  
“What’s wrong?!”  
  
Teddy rubbed his shoulder, rolling it twice with a wince.  
“I think…  _cramp_.” Teddy stated with his best pout.  
  
“What.” Billy asked with a blink.  
  
“Yeah, lifted too much debris at once.” Teddy added in a weak voice.  
Billy kept staring at him.  
  
“Teddy, that does—”  
  
Teddy’s eyes wandered, and Billy followed his gaze to where Kate was still rubbing Cassie’s shoulders and back.  
  
“—sound  _severe_.” The mage concluded and moved to stand behind Teddy, hands resting on the changeling’s shoulders.  
“Here, let me take care of that for you.”  
  
–  
  
Tommy blinked behind his goggles before turning to Eli and the Vision.  
“Can Teddy even  _get_  cramps?”  
  
“Not according to my data.” The Vision replied.  
Eli simply snorted.  
  
“Tell me you’re surprised. I dare you.”  
  
Tommy glanced again at the couple before growling.  
“What about  _my_  imaginary cramps?!”  
  
“Oh, if you require assistance—” The Vision began, only to have Tommy hiding behind Eli the next instant.  
  
“I’mgoodVizhthanks.”  
  
Eli laughed softly, grateful someone else was the voice of jealousy this time around.


End file.
